


起名废已经不知道改什么名字你们自己配吧我罢工了

by AllisonChloe



Category: Arashi (Band), MatsumotoJun
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonChloe/pseuds/AllisonChloe
Summary: 本文發佈於2018年曾經在lofter存活過現在因爲肖戰及其粉絲的惡行它在lofter上消失了僅以此再發佈記錄我孩子被消去痕跡的一天
Relationships: JunxYou
Kudos: 1





	起名废已经不知道改什么名字你们自己配吧我罢工了

**Author's Note:**

> 一記日常短打

你和你的小甜饼难得休息在家，馋嘴的你心心念念想吃他做的西兰花培根奶油意面，克己节制饮食的他也惦念着你做的咖喱鸡肉，于是你们互相催眠「吃一顿不会胖的」「吃完我们就去健身房」 

怕冷的你和他包得像兩個肉粽一樣，全副武装到超市去買菜，兩個哦蝦類的盲人藝術家推著個手推車然后死命往裏扔著主打天然的貴價菜肉，不知名的健康飲料一排一排地往裏放。

咖啡狂魔的你又拉著他跑去挑了款你最近愛到發瘋的一款豆子。他拉着你的手，心情大好，從停車場找車的時候就止不住地哼歌，這個小甜餅甜得你發膩了。這日子，甜得掉牙。。

到家樓下還說要把自己寶貝背上樓，於是將你一把背起去坐電梯，你輕輕拍著他說：「你這樣是作弊啦，哪有人這樣哦。」

他笑著，語氣調皮地回答你説：「你捨得我爬那麽多樓梯？好啦好啦下次背你爬樓梯啦我的小寶貝。」

你们两个本来默契得不得了，你备料他就去煮面，你炒香料他就去切切切。但是，这是原本的和谐，直到你和他都向碗柜走去，你和他正好相中了同一只盘子，然后你们就撞了个满怀。这大概在某种程度上，也是一种可怕的默契吧。

你被这一撞逗笑了，笑得像只二百斤的小肥猪。而他被你的猪叫笑声逗乐，蹲在地上快要笑吐了。明明平时在外面酷得不行的你们，在家居然是一对马鹿情侣，真的是传了出去都要笑死人的那种了。

他笑了好一会儿，然后站了起来抱着你，把你压在冰箱上，看着你的双眼，他心里在想为什么这个人能抓住自己的心。你被他盯得有点不好意思，想挣开他。

万万想不到，你一使力，他的低音炮在你耳边炸开：「别动，闭眼，我想做一件事。」

这低音把你哄得腿都软了，你乖乖地闭上眼睛。他修长的手指轻抚着你的脸，把你落下的一缕秀发别到耳后。他用手指温柔地摸过你的眉毛、你的鼻头和你的嘴唇，然后双手捧着你的脸亲在了你的唇上。

他温柔地吮吸着你的唇瓣，用舌头来敲你门。你微启齿关，你们不断地索取更多对方的气息和温热。直到你突然记起来你们在做饭，你抓了抓他的后背，他才不舍地放开了你。

「我们还要继续做饭吗？」你的小甜饼用可爱的小奶音抓挠着你的心。

「润君，不做饭，你打算今晚吃什么？」你知道他打的是什么算盘，倚在冰箱上轻笑地说。

「那我们还是做饭吧，免得饿着你。」他转过身继续关心他还没切好的西兰花。

你心里面突然燃起了想要逗玩他的小火苗：「那你说说看嘛，不做晚饭，还能吃什么？」

他扭过头，看着你的眼睛：「晚饭，要吃。你，我今晚更是吃定了。」


End file.
